1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestrian detector and a pedestrian detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there have been proposed a large number of moving object detectors for, and moving object detecting methods of, detecting moving objects such as pedestrians and vehicles by use of an optical flow (image velocity information) from images picked up by an in-vehicle camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-56763 discloses a moving object detecting method in which, an optical flow is first obtained from images picked up, and subsequently on the basis of how moving objects move, an optical flow of the background extracted from the images picked up is compared with an optical flow of the whole of the image picked up, whereby moving objects are detected.